


The Devil's Angel

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Love, Lucifer has a soulmate, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Lucifer, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Lucifer, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Soulmates, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're Sam and Dean's baby sister but what happens when you find out your soulmate is the literal devil, Lucifer.</p><p>For more stories please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soulmate

“Lucifer! C’mon.” You heard Dean yell.

“Lucifer at some point you’re gonna have to come out and talk to… God.” Sam yells. You roll your eyes. If Lucifer wanted to come out he would nothing Sam or Dean said would make a difference. You walk into the kitchen to see Chuck making pancakes.

“Wow God makes pancakes. I could get used to this.” You say laughing as you sit down on a stool.

“I had to learn to make something. I loved pancakes so one of my boyfriends taught me when I was in Vermont.” He explains as he flips a pancake.

“Have you talked to Lucifer yet?” He asks you, handing you a plate of pancakes.

“No Sam and Dean are trying but I think it’s just a waste of time.” You explain shoving a piece in your mouth.

“I agree. But I think he’ll listen to you.” Chuck says taking a sip of coffee.

“Why would he listen to me?” You say in between bites.

“Ok now don’t get mad at me but… um well, ok so-” Chuck stutters.

“Chuck spit it out.” You shout before whipping your hand over your mouth. Holy shit you just yelled at God. You prepare to be smitted but Chuck just laughs.

“That’s what I mean I created you to be Lucifer’s mate. You have the ability to yell at anyone. Even me. Lucifer will listen to you. Better than anyone even me.” Chuck explains.

Your jaw drops at the news. “What do you mean mate?” 

“You're destined to love each other. Now that you’ve met you will live forever because Lucifer will need you always. Unless you’re killed you’ll be alive as long as me, Michael, Lucifer and so on. Why don’t you try talking to him Y/N.” Chuck suggests. You nod getting up and walking to Sam’s bedroom.

“Guys let me try. Go talk to Chuck or something give me some time with Lucifer.” You say shooing your brothers away. You knock on the door. “Lucifer it’s Y/N. I’m alone. Can you please let me in so we can talk?” You ask. You hear him shut the music off and open the door slowly before pulling you inside.

“He told you didn’t he?” Lucifer asks.

“That we’re soulmates? Yeah he told me. Why didn’t you?” You ask sitting down on the bed.

“I couldn’t tell if you liked me or not. To be honest I was scared you hated me.” He admits taking your hands in his large ones sitting next to you.

“I thought you hated me.” You admits giggling. “Wow good thing Chuck told me.”

“Yeah I guess.” He says turning away avoiding your gaze.

“He’s not all bad Luce. It’s ok to be mad but you two need to talk. If you want I’ll be there standing right next to you. Please Lucifer just let me help you.” You say cupping his cheek and turning his head so he’s looking at you.

“Ok I will for you as long a you're there with me.” He agrees reluctantly.

“Thank you Lucifer.” You say throwing your arms around his neck.

You walk out of Sam’s bedroom, holding hands as you walk to the kitchen. Chuck glances up causing Sam and Dean to turn around. They notice your joined hands and while Chuck smiles Sam and Dean glare.

“Why is my baby sister holding hands with the devil like a couple of lovesick second graders?” Dean asks standing up and rolling up his sleeves.

“They are soulmates.” Chuck says grinning from ear to ear. 

“Ok anyway Chuck, Lucifer has agreed to talk to you. So let’s go.” You say pulling Lucifer with you into the war room. The others trailing behind. 

You pull two chairs across from each other and another right next to one of the chairs. You motion Chuck and Lucifer to sit down. You move to sit in the chair you pulled up for yourself but Lucifer grabs your wrist and pulls you across his lap. You rest your head against Lucifer or Cas’s shoulder.

“Ok I have one thing to ask first.” You say raising your hand. Chuck and Lucifer look towards you curiously. “Can Lucifer get put back in his old vessel it’s weird having him be in Cas? Please.” You ask. Chuck nods in amusement.

“Anything for you kid.” He snaps his fingers and you're sitting on Nick’s lap instead of Castiel’s. Cas is standing awkwardly by your older brothers. 

“Luce?” You ask, your eyes meeting his eyes. He nods crashing his lips against yours. You hear Sam and Dean cough and break apart avoiding eye contact with both of your brothers. 

“Ok anyway…” Sam trails off trying to get Chuck and Lucifer to talk.

“I want an apology before I help.” Lucifer says keeping his arms tight around your waist holding you close to him.

“I feel bad for what I did but I’m not sorry. Son you had to be punished.” Chuck tries to explain stubbornly.

“You gave me the mark and abandon me when I changed.” You can hear the betrayal in Lucifer’s voice and your heart aches for him.

“I didn’t abandon you I just… The mark brings out what was already there you hated mankind from the beginning the mark just brought it out more. I couldn’t have you running a muck. I had no choice.” Chuck says trying to explain. Lucifer grip tightens on you as he stands up holding you in his arms bridal style.

“You had a choice you could’ve chose me.”

“I gave you her.” Chuck shouts standing up and pointing to you. “Lucifer you need to understand why I did what I did and I-I’m sorry I locked you away and you feel I abandon you. I apologize I just I couldn’t lose you but I wouldn’t give up on the humans. So I locked you away.” Chuck says.

“Luce, you need to forgive him. He feels bad. Please let this hatred out of your heart for me.” You say softly putting a hand on his cheek bringing his eyes to meet yours.

“For you I would do anything. I forgive you father now what shall we do about Amara?” He asks.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

A few hours later, after the guys and you figured out a plan you were laying in your room with Lucifer stroking your hair.

“You ready for tomorrow?” You ask.

“Y/N there’s one thing we kept from you. You are to stay at the Bunker until either myself, Chuck, Dean, Sam or Cas comes for you. Do you understand?” Lucifer informs you hesitantly. You bolt up and start pacing at the end of the bed.

“What do you mean I’m not going?” Your voice is seething with anger.

“I can’t risk losing you. You’re too important. I won’t lose anything else. I will not be robbed of the best thing in my life.” he says standing up and cupping your face between his large hands.

“I’m not a child and I don’t belong to you. You can’t tell me what to do!” You shout ripping yourself out of his grasp and stomping down the hall to Chuck’s room.

You pound on the door almost hitting Chuck in the face.

“What’s wrong Y/N? Are you alright?” Chuck asks pulling you inside and looking you over for any injuries.

“Tell you dumbass son he doesn’t own me! I’m not his property! He cannot force me to stay back while the rest of you fight!” You feel hot, wet tears sliding down your face.

“Shh. Y/N it’s alright c’mere.” Chuck pulls you down on the bed and he sits right next to you putting an arm around your shoulder. You lean your head on his shoulder letting it all out.

“He just wants you safe. I’ll talk to him but he just wants you safe. Your his soulmate and I doubt I can convince him otherwise.” Chuck explains.

“I can’t not be there. I can’t just sit back while you all risk your lives. You’re God you can talk some sense into him.” You beg.

“Y/N when it comes to you no one can change his mind I’m afraid.” Chuck presses a fatherly kiss to your forehead. You hear something smash outside and Lucifer yelling before he bursts the ajar door.

“DO NOT TOUCH HER!” Lucifer yells pulling you into his arms away from Chuck. Luce looks like he’s about to kill Chuck for touching you.

“Luce he didn’t do anything. He was trying to fix what you did!” You shout at him running into Chuck’s arms burying your face in his neck.

“What?” Luce asks confused.

“She’s hurt that you won’t let her come. She thinks you don’t think she can do the job.” Chuck explains quietly. 

“Y/N c’mere so we can talk.” You reluctantly leave the comforting embrace of Chuck to Lucifer.

Lucifer takes your hand and leads you to your bedroom. He shuts the door behind you. He sits down on the bed before pulling you onto his lap, you rest your head on his shoulder.

“Y/N I know you can help but I won’t allow you to come with. I need to know your safe. If you come I will be to worried about you and then we could all get hurt. Please just do me a favor and stay here.” He pleads stroking your hair softly.

“Fine.” You mutter into his neck. You know he has a point. If this is the one thing you can do to help Lucifer and your boys beat Amara you’ll do it.

“Really?” Lucifer asks sitting back to look you in the eyes. You nod reluctantly. “Thank you so much!”

“Just promise me you’ll stay safe and protect my brothers and Cas and Chuck of course. I need you all of you safe, especially you mister.” You smirk playing with his short hair. “I like Cas’s hair more. There’s more to play with.” You wine. Suddenly his hair grows as long as Cas’s.

“Better?” He asks holding onto you tightly.

“Yes but there’s still one problem.” Lucifer frowns in confusion. “I need you to make me hang on to it as you make me scream.” He groans at your suggestion. 

Lucifer quickly shifts you so you’re laying in the middle of your bed underneath him. You hear the lock on your door click as he snaps his fingers. He smashes his lips against yours hard. He snaps his fingers and you feel his cool skin against your heated skin. 

Lucifer positions himself at your entrance and thrusts into you hard and quick. You gasp at the feeling. He was larger than you had ever had. You also hadn’t had sex in at least a year. After that you lost track.

“Are you alright?” He asks looking at you with concern.

“Just please move. I want to feel you.” You beg. Lucifer smirks and happily complies. His thrust are hard and fast. He moves his mouth to your breast. He slowly runs his tongue over your pebbled nipples. You let out a loud moan making him smile. He nips the underside of your breast gently as he runs a hand down your stomach slowly before reaching your clit and slowly rubbing it in circles.

His thrusts continue as do his attacks on your sensitive breasts. 

“Luce please.” You plead needing to cum.

“Cum for me baby girl.” He commands. You come undone around him as he thrusts you through your orgasm before his hits him. His skin begins to glow as he pumps his seed into you.

After you both finish he pulls out carefully. He pulls you on top of his muscular chest. You listen to his steady heartbeat as your breathing evens out you hear him whisper, “I love you Y/N. I never thought I would be lucky enough to get something like this but now that I have it I won’t let it slip away. I will keep you safe.” You fall asleep to his vow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait life's been crazy! I'll try to update soon. Again sorry! Thanks for reading. THis story is also on my Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.

Three weeks later the boys finally got a lead. They left a few days ago before you got sick. You couldn;t explain it you were fine then you weren’t. You know Luce would want to know but he was busy with Amara and Chuck. He had called and said that Amara and Chuck were getting along. He was going to be coming back tonight. Everyone was ok and only had a few scraps. 

 

“Oh crap.” You shout before running into the bathroom. You feel soft, cool hands pulling your hair back as you dry heave into the toilet.

 

When your done Lucifer helps you up and hands you your tooth brush. When you finish he helps you back into your room and lays you down on the bed. He leaves for a few minutes and returns with a glass of water.

 

“Drink this baby.” He commands helping you sit up. He hands you the glass and you drink almost all of it. “Baby girl are you ok?” He asks setting the glass aside and brushing your hair out of your face. 

 

“Yeah the past few days have been like this.” You whisper.

 

“Why didn’t you call me?” He demands pulling you onto his lap. He cradles your head between his neck and shoulder.

 

“You were busy with the whole Amara/Chuck thing. I didn’t want to bug you with my stupid problems.” You feel him stiffen up. And when you look up you can see his jaw clenched shut. You put one of your hands on his cheek and feel him relax slightly into your touch.

 

“Princess you are more important than anything in the world. I will not allow you to think anyone or anything is more important than you.” He chokes out. His voice is dark and deep and you know that means he’s pissed off.

 

“Luce I’m fine really it’s just a stomach bug. It wasn’t worth calling you away from it.” You explain carefully.

 

“I don’t care if it’s a bloody nose. Next time you will call me right away and I will come and see how bad it is. You are always worth calling me away from something. I need you safe and healthy understood?” He says pressing a kiss to your hair.

 

“Yes Luce I know but I think you worry too much.” You tease lightly tapping his shoulder. 

 

“I don;t care. I can’t live without you Y/N. I need you. I will protect you from everything and everyone. I’ll do whatever it takes for you to be safe.” He vows. “You’re my life Y/N, my everything. I can’t live without you. And Dad promised me that he would make you immortal basically you will be an angel now.”

 

“Luce I’m fine really. I’ll pray to you next time ok.” You relent knowing you’ll never win this argument. 

 

“Good. What about the plan?” You ask curiously.

 

“It went fine Dad and Amara made up and your brothers are fine. It’s you I’m concerned about.” He glances at your stomach.

 

“Luce I’m fine believe me.” You say placing a hand on his cheek forcing his gaze up.

 

“Are you sure?” He asks carefully.

 

“Yes. I’ve been sick before.” You say annoyed.

 

“Can I get you anything?” He asks.

 

“How about we have some ice cream and have a movie day?” You suggest. 

 

“Sounds good. Let’s go.” He says helping you get up and head towards the TV room.

 

“You know I actually need to go get some ice cream from the store I’ll be back in a few.” You say moving to get out of his hold.

 

“What kind do you want?” He asks his grip tightening. Crap you think to yourself. Of course you had to be dating the devil himself. He could just conjure shit up. You had a hunch about why you were sick but didn’t want to say anything.

 

“It’s fine Luce I can go maybe the fresh air would do me good.” You try to reason.

 

“No. I don’t want you going out there. You're sick please let me take care of you.” He pleads and you melt looking into his eyes.

 

“OK fine I want Y/F/I.” You say forcing out a smile.

 

He snaps his fingers and a giant tub of ice cream pops up in on the table in the TV room.

 

Chuck. You think to yourself. You had been best friends before everything happened and you hoped he still cared for you enough to help.

 

Yes Y/N? Came his breathy voice.

 

I need your help. I think I might be pregnant. Could you get me a test? I know it’s a lot to ask but I don;t want Lucifer to freak out for no reason. He won’t let me out of his sight. He felt my distress and found me vomiting. You hope he says yes.

 

You don’t need a test Y/N I know your pregnant. He chuckles in your head.

 

What do I do? You ask him in a panicky voice.

 

“Y/N! Y/N are you alright?” You look up to see Lucifer’s worried face.

 

“Yeah I’m fine. Can you put the movie in?” You ask handing Captain America: Civil War.

 

“Again?” He asks with a chuckle before walking away towards the TV.

 

Chuck? 

 

Y/N just tell him. He loves you. You were made for him. You are the only one who can help him understand love. I know he loves me and his brothers. But you and the baby are the only ones he would die for. Just tell him.

 

“Luce.” You whisper when he sits down next to you on the couch.

 

“What is it Y/N? Are you alright?” He asks putting a hand on your forehead.

 

“I-i th-ink I’m,” you pause taking a deep breathe. “I’m pregnant.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Your what?” Lucifer asks you, his jaw practically on the ground.

 

“I’m pregnant.” You mutter still trying to believe it yourself.

 

“Are you sure?” He asks his eyes travelling down to your stomach.

 

“Yeah your dad even said so.” You whisper feeling tears build in your eyes. You feel your heartbeat increase, nervous for his reaction. Worry seizes your mind. What if he doesn’t want a baby? Or worse, what if he doesn’t want to have a baby with me? What if he doesn’t want ME?

 

“Luce I-”, You start but are cut off by him storming out of your bedroom. You flinch at the sound of the door slamming. You feel warm tears escape from your tired eyes.

 

“Y/N/N? You ok in there?” You hear Sammy asks from the hallway.

 

“I’m fine Sammy.” You say trying but failing to keep your voice from cracking.

 

Sam walks in and after taking a look at you he rushes to your side, wrapping his strong arms around you. He carefully wipes the tears from your eyes before he starts with his questions. 

 

“Y/N/N, what the hell happened? I never saw him so pissed off. Lucifer never gets mad at you so what happened?” Hearing Sam’s words make you cry harder.

 

“Can we not talk about it, Sammy? Please.” You plead and when Sam looks down at you his heartbreaks seeing the defeated look in your eyes.

 

“Of course Y/N/N, what can I do for you?” He asks flashing you a award winning smile. 

 

“Can we just get a case. I need a break from angel business. Let’s just get back to the basics.” You suggest trying to keep your mind from floating to your moody angel.

 

“I’ll go talk to Dean and see what we can find. How’s that sound?” He asks.

 

“Perfect Sammy. Thank you but can you stay with me until I fall asleep? Like you used to.” You ask.

 

“Of course kiddo. We’ll leave first thing in the morning. And remember you're still my baby sister no matter what. Dean and I will always love you and be there for you. Even if you are dating the freaking devil.” He jokes trying to get a smile from you.

 

“I love you too Sammy. Nothing can separate us ever not after the shit we’ve been through. I love both you and Dean unconditionally.” You vow trying to keep your droopy eyelids open.

 

“Go to sleep Y/N/N.” Sam says and you feel yourself fall into sleep.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When you wake up your alone in your bedroom. Checking the clock you see it’s about six A.M. Knowing your brothers are probably already up and ready to go. You hop out of bed but when you do the familiar wave of nausea hit you. You dart to the bathroom and vomit up the contents of your stomach into your toilet bowl. 

 

After brushing your teeth you grab your bag and go to meet your brothers in the kitchen. “Morning kid.” Dean greets you when you walk in.

 

“Morning.” You muttered before grabbing a mug and walking over to the coffee pot.

 

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” Dean asks moving behind you.

 

“Nothing.” You snap pouring your coffee.

 

“C’mon don’t lie to us Y/N/N. You know you can tell us anything right? Especially if it pissed Lucifer off.” Dean winks to you 

 

“How about I tell you after the case? I just need some time to breathe right now. And I’m hoping this case will take my mind off it.” You explain sitting down at the table with your coffee.

 

“Fine but you are telling us.” Dean commands gently taking a seat beside you as Sam walks in.

 

“Morning.” Sam greets the two of you, walking in with his laptop in hand. Of course Sam was already researching possible leads.

 

“What’ve you got so far bro?” You ask taking a sip of your coffee.

 

“Well I think it’s the ghost of Misty James. According to what I could find she was born in 1962. Got married at eighteen to a man named Lucas James who was six years older. From the hospital reports I’m pretty sure she was being abused. Her and her husband were both found dead a few weeks after she was admitted to the hospital and had a miscarriage. From what the police could tell she stabbed him to death right before downing an entire bottle of sleeping pills.” Sam explains. You wince hearing about the miscarriage. How was a case like this gonna keep your mind of the tiny elephant in the room? 

 

“So easy in out salt and burn?” Dean asks.

 

“Should be all the vics were men and were found with the look of being stabbed yet no knife wounds or murder weapons were found. And to top it all of there were no signs of forced entry and they were all in locked rooms.” Sam summarize standing up to start breakfast for the three of you.

 

“You guys ready to head out after breakfast?” You ask wanting to get as far away from this place as possible.

 

“Yeah we can head out then.” Dean says as the two of you set the table for breakfast.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“I call this one!” You shout throwing yourself on the closest motel bed as soon as you open the door.

 

“Oh c’mon shorty.” Dean whines as Sam chucks his stuff on the other bed.

 

“Should’ve gotten to it faster old man.” You tease sitting up. But as you sit up you feel a wave of nausea hit you and you sprint to the bathroom. You lock the door behind you before you puke up your breakfast in the toilet. 

 

“Y/N! What’s up?” You heard Sam yell outside the door. 

 

“Nothing. I’m fine give me a minute!” You shout standing up. You walk over to the sink and splash some cool water on your face before opening the door to face your brothers.

 

“Y/N/N you ok?” Sam asks helping you walk over to your recently claimed bed. 

 

“Fine just a little nauseous.” You murmur looking down at your hands.

 

“Tell the truth.” Dean grumbles from your other side.

 

“What he means is if something's wrong you can tell us.” Sam says gently taking your hands in his.

 

“I’m pregnant.” You whisper softly.

 

“Your what?!” Dean shouts standing up rapidly.

 

“Dean calm down. Y/N are you sure?” Sam asks you. You can tell he’s trying to stay calm for everyone’s sake.

 

“Yes Chuck even told me. And I’m pretty sure God himself would know. When I told Lucifer he stormed out. He didn’t even say anything.” You say feeling tears form in your eyes.

 

“Is it his?” Sam asks carefully.

 

“Of course it’s his! I would never… ya know with anyone else. I love Lucifer. He’s my soulmate, he is the only one I ever want to be with. And now I don’t know if I’ll ever see him again.” You say, the tears falling.

 

“What exactly happened?” Sam asks trying to figure out how to help.

 

“I’ll tell you what the fuck happened. That dumb fucker stormed out on our baby sister. I swear to Chuck I will hunt his feathery ass down and kill him this time!” Dean shouts heading for the door.

 

“Dean stop!” You shout fear gripping your heart. Yes you were upset at Luce’s reaction but you still weren’t gonna let anything happen to him. Dean stopped and turned around eyeing you carefully. “Come sit down and I can tell you everything.” You say patting the spot next to you one the bed. Dean huffs but still comes back and sits down.

 

“Well go on.” Dean prompts.

 

“Ok so I got sick yesterday and then I did the math and realized I was late so I prayed to Chuck and asked if he could get me a pregnancy test because there was no way Lucifer was letting me out of his sight when he thought I was sick. Chuck said there was no point because he already knew I was pregnant. I asked Chuck what I should do, I mean you would think he knows his son pretty well, right? So I asked and Chuck said Luce would be thrilled and to go for it. But when I told him all he did was ask if I was sure and when I said yes he froze. Then the next thing I know he was out the door.” You recall wiping away the stray tears.

 

“Well then he might just be scared I mean being a dad isn’t exactly an easy task.” Sma offers.

 

“I don’t give two shits if he’s scared he always claims he loves her so much. But then he leaves her all alone when she’s scared half to death. That selfish bastard!” Dean shouts pacing back and forth in front of you.

 

“It’ll be ok Y/N/N.” Sam says pulling you into a hug.

 

“Yeah don’t worry about him. You got us. And we’ll be the best uncles ever the kid won’t even need that loser.” Dean says sitting back down and joining your group hug.


	4. Chapter 4

“Y/N, can we talk?” Sam asked cautiously the next morning. After poking around a little you had found out where Misty was buried. Tonight you planned on salting and burning her while Sam went to her next targets house in case she made an unexpected appearance. 

 

“Sure. Sammy what's up?” You ask sitting down on your bed. Dean had left to grab breakfast before you all made last minute preparations for tonight.

 

“Well Dean and I talked after you went to bed last night and we both agree that… well… you see it's just… um,” Sam scratches his head trying to find the words.

 

“Sammy just spit it out!” You shout feeling worried. What if they kick you out? What if they don't want their sister who's carrying the devil's baby around them anymore?

 

“You can't hunt anymore! Ok jeez. We don't want anything to happen to you or the baby.” Sam shouts.

 

“Oh Sammy!” You smile relieved. You jump up and throw your arms around your moose like big brother. But then you start to worry. What if something happened and you weren't there? Three was better than two. You pull away sorry covering your face making Sam frown. “But what about you guys. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to either of you. Especially if I could have prevented it.” You say feeling years well in your eyes. Damn hormones already kicking in.

 

“Y/N nothing will happen. Remember how you used to do research up until the apocalypse? We were fine before that and we'll be ok now. Lucifer would smite us if he thought we let you hunt anyway.” Sam throws you one of his signature smiles and you can't help but laugh at how true his words are.

 

“Fine but I still go on every hunt for research and to patch your stupid asses up ok?” You try to negotiate. 

 

“For now but once you get farther along we will have to leave you back and someone will stay with you.” Sam concedes. 

 

“Thank you Sammy this means everything to me.” You say as Dean walks in.

 

“What did you promise her Sam?” Dean groans.

 

“I only said she could come along for research and medical care. And only for a while until she's further along. But just remember your baby daddy might not agree. ” Sam reminds you. 

 

“Well until he says something who cares.” You snap before grabbing some clothes and head into the bathroom to shower.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Shit!” You shout to yourself. The boys thought it was Misty that was the problem but according to an unofficial police report it wasn't. Misty left a suicide note claiming she had been at a friends house before coming home to find her husband murdered on the floor. In a moment of grief she took the pills and killed herself. The only other one who knew about the baby was her sister who already hated Misty's husband. According to an on scene officer Misty's sister even admitted she murdered her brother in law but got off because the police chief was in live with her and didn't want to see her future ruined. However Anna, Misty’s sister was so torn up over her sister’s suicide she took her own life. She was buried in a cemetery halfway across town from where Dean was. And with Sam guarding the witness that left you. Dean would never make it in time and you couldn't risk their lives on your mistake. Good thing you have the supplies still at the motel. 

 

You grab the things you need, salt, iron, a lighter, etc. and you're off. You had dropped the boys off and were to wait until they called to go pick them up then the three of you would head home. But you had to get to the other cemetery before something happened. They'll understand, they won't like it, but they'll understand.

 

“C’mon Dean pick up.” You mutter to yourself as you pull out of the parking lot.

 

“Y/N? What's wrong?” Dean asks knowing you wouldn't call right now unless it was important.

 

“Dean it's not Misty. It was her sister she's buried in the other cemetery I'm heading there now.” You explain quickly before pulling into the other cemetery.

 

“Y/N no! Come get me and I'll do it.” He pleads.

 

“It's a salt and burn I'll be fine.” You say before hanging up. Grabbing your supplies and a flashlight you start looking for Anna’s grave. 

 

When you finally find it you start digging trying to go fast incase she were to appear. “Stop!” You head a high pitched girl voice command. You turn around to see the girl in the pictures. This was her, this was Anna.

 

“I can't let you hurt anyone else. I understand why you killed him, trust me I do but these men you're hurting now are innocent.” You try to reason with her hoping she'll see the light.

 

“All men are guilty. No man is innocent they all think that they are the alpha sex but I'm proving them wrong.” She cackles before sending you flying and you scream when you land. You hear a SNAP! and you arm feels like it's on fire. 

 

“Y/N!” You hear a familiar gruff voice shout. Looking behind you, you see your favorite blonde haired angel.

 

“Lucifer I-” your cut off as Anna sends you flying far away from your soulmate. 

 

“You should thank me I'm saving you. You and that baby can be happy now. Men like him hurt people like you.” Anna says moving towards him but in the click of his fingers she bursts into flames and he's. by your side in a second.

 

“What the fuck were you thinking?!” Lucifer shouts at you. “You could've been killed. And what about our child huh? Did you even consider what could happen to them?” He shouts lifting you into his arms before pressing a finger to your forehead healing your injuries.

 

“The baby's ok?” You ask hopeful.

 

“Yes he's a fighter just like his momma. But how could you jeopardize both of yours safeties like that?” He says walking you ball to the impala. He sets you gently into the passenger seat before climbing in the driver's side.

 

“I had to ok. She could’ve killed Sam and Jake.” You defend. Jake was her next victim he was Misty’s stepson. 

 

“Who the fuck is Jake?” He spits angrily, pulling onto the main highway.

 

“Calm down he was the most likely next victim. Dean never would have made it in time I had no choice. I couldn’t let something happen to them.” You say looking away from your very pissed off angel. “But I am sorry I risked the baby.” You apologize.

 

“No I shouldn’t have stormed off like that. You never should have been on this hunt in the first place. Still why was it Dean who called me. If you need help call me. I don’t give a fuck what’s going on between us, I will always save you Y/N.” He vows grabbing your hand in his.

 

“Are you mad?” You ask timidly, turning your gaze back to him.

 

“About what?”

 

“Both. I mean the baby and the hunt.” You explain carefully.

 

“I don’t know if mad is the best word. Terrified yes. Not sure about mad. But I was never angry about the baby. I just…How could I ever be a good father? I mean seriously look at me. I’m the fucking devil. I can barely protect you.” He whispers.

 

“Pull over.” You command gently.

 

“What?! Why?” He asks looking around for whatever made you want to pull over.

 

“Just do it.” 

 

With a huff he pulls to the side of the backroad you had found yourselves on to get back to the motel. “Why did you make me pull over? Is something here?” He asks pulling you to his side, with an arm wrapped protectively around you.

 

“No I just wanted to talk. I don’t want to have this discussion with Sam and Dean around.” YOu explain softly bringing his gaze down to you. “You are not a devil. You are an angel. As for not protecting us well Lucifer you literally just saved our lives. You will be a great father. Maybe a little overprotective but our child will be so loved by you. You are good. I love you.” You pull him down where your lips meet and you both fight for control but of course Lucifer wins. His forked tongue dominating your mouth. You moan against his lips causing him to smirk against your lips.

 

“I love you too.” He whispers pulling away from him. “And as much as I want to fuck you right now I think we ought to get this car back to your brothers. Then how about I take us back home and we can get back to it?” He suggests pulling away slightly to pull the car back onto the road. 

 

“Ugh I guess.” You tease lightly. He reaches his arm over your shoulders and pulls you close to his side. 

 

“Y/N I know you may hate me for this but no more hunting.” He says, his grip on you tightening slightly at the word hunting.

 

“What exactly do you mean. Dean, Sam and I talked and decided I would just stay on research duty and patching them up. So that doesn’t count right?” 

 

“Only if I’m with otherwise you are to stay at the bunker. I can’t lose you. Either of you.” He says moving the arm that’s wrapped around you to place a hand on your stomach.

 

“You won’t. Luce I promise I won’t actually hunt.” 

 

“Y/N I can’t lose my family again. I won’t. So if there is even so much as a hint of danger I won’t let you out of my sight. So no. Please just stay at the Bunker. Please.” Wow you never thought you heard the devil plead before.

 

“Fine but just for now ok but if it’s a hard hunt I want to go with. You can come to and watch me but I won’t let me brothers get hurt Luce. They’re my family too.” You get where he’s coming from. And while you may not like it you know he has a point. Plus it is his child to and it’s not ok for you to put him in danger.

 

“Only if I’m with you.” He concedes as you pull into the motel. “Now to deal with those idiots. How could they let you come along if they knew you were pregnant?” He mutters angrily, his jaw tightening.

 

“They didn’t. I told them last night. After we got here.” You whisper back.

 

“Fine then for now I won’t smite them.” He says grabbing your hand and walking you back to your room.

 

“Y/N/N oh thank Chuck.” Sam says as you walk in. He tears you from Luci’s grip to pull you into a giant moose hug.

 

“Be careful.” Lucifer growls. Sam pulls away.

 

“Y/N what the hell?” Dean says wrapping his arms around you. He places a soft kiss on your forehead. “What were you thinking. Thank Chuck Lucifer got there when he did you could’ve been killed.” Back to the big brother scolding, great.

 

“Guys chill I’m fine like you said Lucifer got there in time. I couldn’t let something happen to either of you.” You say as you double check that everything was packed up.

 

“Y/N will no longer be hunting with you. She is to stay at the Bunker unless I am with her.” Lucifer commands.

 

“You ok with this?” Dean asks turning to you.

 

“Yeah he has a point. I shouldn’t have been out there. But I can still do research from the Bunker. I’ll be your new Bobby.” You say a smile appearing when you think of your uncle.

 

“Alright as long as you're cool with it. So you guys heading home or…?” Sam asks awkwardly looking between the two of you.

 

“Yes I will be taking Y/N home. Your vehicle is outside in the parking lot. Here are the keys.” Lucifer says handing Dean the keys and moving to your side. “Do you have all your belongings?” Lucifer asks grabbing your hand.

 

“Yeah let’s go. Bye guys see you tomorrow call me.” You say before Luce zaps the two of you back to the Bunker.

 

“Now where were we?” Lucifer asks with a smirk, his eyes raking over your body.

**Author's Note:**

> For more stories please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.


End file.
